


As long as you have me

by Hotgitay



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Amy comforts karma





	As long as you have me

“It doesn’t feel fake when I kiss you”Amy said to Karma 

“You’re my best friend I can’t lose you”Karma said tearfully 

Amy wipes away the tears falling down her best friends and fake girlfriends cheeks “Everything will be okay”

“As long as I have you right?”Karma said to her 

“Exactly”Amy said to her


End file.
